See to the Real You
by Hellish Androphic
Summary: (Revamped) Any woman; except your mother because she got sick way too often when she was your age; from the Amaya family are chosen as Slayers.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mediator and I never will. Sad, ne?

**Prolog**

_Blood dripped down from the walls and stained the whiteness of the room an angry red. Bodies of the once happy family were ripped apart and scattered a crossed the room. A small pasty looking girl smiled in a terrifyingly cheerful way. Her long white silk night-gown was soaked with blood and caked itself to her body._

"_Bye-bye Mommy... Bye-bye Daddy... I'll miss you!" She giggled. "I hope you'll come back and play with me again soon!" Another giggled escaped her childish mouth. "What was that Mommy?" A pause. "Okay!"_

"_Miss Raven its time for us to leave." A shadow behind the girl sounded. She pouted and turned around the face the shadow that was her own._

"_But big brother! Mommy and Daddy are still playing with me!" She whined. A faint sigh was hared._

"_I am sorry, Miss Raven... But we must leave now!" A growl escaped the girl when she hared this. Red rivers of blood oozed from the girl's eyes and crakes formed up and down the walls. The earth beneath the house trembled and split._

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE EVER!!" The girl's voice deepened and deformed itself into the voice of a demon. Her teeth sharpened into fatal points and her flesh wasted away around her throat and stomach. Blood gushed out of the openings in her skin. A sickening snap was heard as she twisted her neck to look at the people she had dubbed her parents. "Don't let them take me away!" She begged._

_A soft groan from another room silenced the demonic girl's pleases. Her eyes widened when she realized who the groan came from. She whimpered as a tall figure stumbled into the room. It breathed,_

"_Blood..." Before throwing its head back and sighed. "It's so good to smell blood once again..." A cold laugh filled the room as the figure stepped moderately into the light. Dark brown hair framed a pale face and crimson eyes. The figure looked at the demonic girl and smiled, showing two lethal sharp K-9 teeth. "Little girl... My child, what has brought you to this state of demise?" The figure stepped all the way out of the shadows of the doorway. Tattoos of many kinds graced the woman's nude flesh._

"_Who are you...?" The demon whispered as the women came closer._

"_You don't need to worry about that, dear." The women whispered sweetly as she stabbed the girl with her hand. "Especially if you're dead..."_

Clip of the next chapter:

"Oh and before I forget, I'm Siren. Siren Amaya." I nearly chocked on air.


	2. Siren and Boy Wonder

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mediator. And I don't own Vampire: The Masquerade.

Author's notes: This fic is set a year before _Shadowland_ takes place, which makes everyone a year younger obviously. Oh and Suze has already moved to Carmel and Jesse isn't "dead". I'm going to use some things from Vampire: The Masquerade, so as soon as I find a good website I'll supple you with the link if you want it 'casue I'm not really sure if your gonna need any back ground information. And if it sounds like something from Buffy the Vampire Slayer it's not my fault. Blame Paul... You don't get it, do you? Never mind...

If you have any questions or comments that you would like me to clear up for you please contact me at 

**Chapter One: Siren and Boy Wonder**

_Cold rain poured down in thick sheets of liquid ice. Emerald eyes watched dark gloomy figures ran to and from builds to get to their cars. No one stopped to look at the slender trench coat clad women leaning against a cold looking building. The women sighed and pushed her self away from the building into the icy rain. She walked towards the edge of town, making sure to keep her gem-like eyes hidden from view. Slowly, she stopped in front of a gate. A gloved hand reached out and pulled the gate open. Two figures stood before the women and bowed. When they finished bowing they straitened themselves and chimed,_

"_Welcome, human. Our master will be pleased to see you accepted the invitation." They turned around and began to walk. "Please come with us, Lady Siren." Siren scowled and fallowed the two. Rain began to seep into her trench coat and her foul mood darkened._

"_Hmmm... I never thought I'd see the night the Slayer would fallow the wishes of a **vampire**!" A cold shallow laugh rang in her ears. The owner of the laugh stepped out of the shadows. He smirked icily and chuckled. "A surprise indeed..." Siren glared cruelly and snarled,_

"_I never thought that someone could be this stupid. Thank you for clearing that up for me." Her voice cut through the night like a scolding hot knife through butter. She smiled acidly at the confused look the vampire lord in front of her had plastered over his face. "Yes that's right." She whispered, reading his thoughts, "I came to **kill** you... Not work for you." A heart-stopping cold-blooded laugh rushed through her lips into the freezing night air. With practiced skill and speed, she pulled out a short sword and ran the blade into the vampire's heart. Blood gushed out of the creature of the night's wound in floods. Half chocking on his own blood the vampire hissed,_

"_They will kill you." Siren smiled and ripped the blade out of his chest._

"_And I will be ready." She whispered cruelly. The two figures that guided her to the dying vampire went taut and fell to the ground, becoming pills of dust and decaying flesh. She turned and walked away leaving the night to reclaim its loyal follower. Nineteen year old Siren Amaya stepped out of the graveyard and into the cold arms of reality._

I gasped for breathe as I snapped awake. After a moment of I noticed that familiar unearthly glow besides me. The owner of the glow sat up from the position they were in before I woke up. For a minute I thought I was looking into a mirror. My splitting image stared back at me.

"So, you must be the one their going on about." The ghost – I _thought_ that was what she was – muttered carelessly. Not in the way average people say things carelessly, in this cold, icy way that was a bit creepy. And I don't get freaked out much.

"What?" I never said tact was my strong point. She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

"The vampires of course! They're just so worried that you'll turn out to be the Slayer like me. The old one died a few days ago." The ghost seemed to think that she was explaining but all she was doing was giving me a headache. Vampires don't exist; they never have and never will. I mentioned that to her and she smiled that creepy smile of her's, "That's what they want you to think."

"Right, well, if they did exist why would they be worried about humanity finding out?" Can we say stupid question? Or maybe it wasn't that stupid. Either way, she seemed to consider it before shrugging.

"No idea. All I know is that you need to start training because you're a Slayer. No watcher or anything like that for you though, you got me." She seemed smug about her being the one training me. "Oh and before I forget, I'm Siren. Siren Amaya." I nearly chocked on air.

"You mean to tell me that my great, great, great, great aunt on my mom's side was a freakin' Slayer?!" Of course I didn't say freakin'. Siren grinned. "And why am I a Slayer? Don't they choose people to be Slayers randomly?"

"Don't you just love surprise visits for family? No they don't. Any woman; except your mother because she got sick way too often when she was your age; from the Amaya family are chosen as Slayers. The Slaski family supplies the male Slayers. You'll meet the Boy Wonder later."

After an hour of explaining what a Slayer was and what they do and an hour of various tests to see what physical condition I was in, Siren had left saying that she needed to talk to the head of the Council and all that nice junk. After she left I started getting ready for school. I had to make sure I was on time because Father Dom had said that another mediator had transferred and he wanted me there to meet them. I, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less.

Dopey was sick for what ever reason, so we got to the Academy sooner then I would have liked. Not it mattered of course, but I didn't want to play tour guide to some new kid even if they were a mediator. I said good-bye to Sleepy and Doc, and then started towards Father Dom's since the assembly had been cancelled because some gang had trashed the gym. That least I thought it was a gang.

"Ah, there you are Susannah." Father Dom had just come out of his office. A couple and their son were standing next to him. Something in the back of my head went off, kind of like Spiderman's spidey sense. There was something wrong with this boy, I'm not sure what. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Slater and this is their son, Paul." I smiled halfway and said hi. There was something about their last name... Wait a minute. Slater, Slaski there's not mush of a difference. Let's hope it was just a coincidence.

That's tingling feeling only got worse when I found out that Paul would be in all of my classes. I don't care how good looking he was, I didn't like him. After Father Dom was finished talking to Mr. and Mrs. Slater, we said good-bye to them. Father Dom insisted that I walk with Paul and him self to our first class. So I did, after all I didn't have anything better to do.

"So..." I jumped when Paul started talking. Hey, he hadn't said anything yet, I didn't think he would. He lowered his voice so only Father Dom and I could hear him. It was weird because he didn't seem the type who cared what people heard him say. "You're the other mediator?"

"Yeah." Wow, aren't I just charming. Ugh... "You have a problem with that?" He smirked.

"No, I was just making sure."

"Whatever." I got a tickling sensation in my stomach, which, according to Siren, meant that a vampire or some other creature was near. I looked around, absentmindedly noticing that some of the more popular people where wearing rings. Strange, I'll never understand them. Not finding anything out of the norm, I went back to staring ahead of me. Father Dom and Paul were discussing different techniques for dealing with ghost.

The tickling feeling was getting worse.

Clip of the next chapter:

There was blood everywhere. I swallowed and tightened my grip on the stake in my left hand.


End file.
